A New Life
by alohamora080
Summary: A timeline revealing the details of life following the Battle of Hogwarts. Commences with the birth of Ted Remus Lupin and closes with the birth of his daughter.


On April 17, 1998, Ted Remus Lupin is born to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin (née Tonks).

On May 2, 1998, the Battle of Hogwarts betides. Harry Potter vanquishes Tom Marvolo Riddle after years of struggling to do so, and the Wizarding world is vindicated once more.

From May 2 to May 9, 1998, countless wizards and witches from the United Kingdom and Ireland, as well as abroad, help to reconstruct and recover Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall is officially designated the title of "Headmistress of Hogwarts."

On May 9, 1998, a war memorial is erected in Hogwarts, and a cemetery is constructed by the Black Lake upon the insistence of Harry Potter, for all who died in the war.

On May 9, 1998, Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley rekindle their romantic relationship.

On May 10, 1998, the funerals of Fred, Remus, and Tonks take place at Hogwarts, and they, along with the other unfortunate war casualties, are laid to rest at the newly constructed Hogwarts Cemetery.

On May 12, 1998, Kingsley Shacklebolt is formally bestowed the title of "Minister for Magic."

On May 13, 1998, Charlie Weasley sorrowfully bids his family goodbye, and departs for Romania.

From June 15 to June 22, 1998, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger sojourn in Australia to track down Hermione's parents, and reverse their memory charms. They are successful.

On June 18, 1998, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom are recruited into the Auror Department by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

On September 1, 1998, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, along with their close friend, Luna Lovegood, depart for Hogwarts to complete their final year of schooling at Hogwarts.

On August 31, 1999, Bill divulges the news of his wife, Fleur's, first pregnancy to their respective families.

On November 17, 1999, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are engaged.

On December 6, 1999, Hermione acquires a job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, in the Ministry of Magic. Through this department, she legally continues her Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, S.P.E.W. In this way, she reinstates many rights for House Elves, and other such magical creatures.

On April 1, 2000, George reopens his joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, with the help of his younger brother, Ron.

On May 2, 2000, Victoire Apolline Weasley is born to Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley (née Delacour).

On July 31, 2000, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are married amidst much pomp and ceremony; they consequently move into their new house—"Potter Manor"—in Godric's Hollow.

On August 1, 2000, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are engaged.

On September 5, 2000, Luna Lovegood legitimately starts her career as a Wizarding naturalist, and thus begins her ten-year tour of the world with her naturalist partner, Rolf Scamander.

On March 20, 2001, Hannah Abbott accepts the Leaky Cauldron from her great uncle, Tom Abbott, following the latter's retirement.

On October 31, 2001, Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass are engaged.

On December 6, 2001, Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass are married, and Astoria shifts to Malfoy Manor.

On October 19, 2002, Hannah Abbot and Neville Longbottom are engaged, and later move into the Leaky Cauldron together.

On March 22, 2003, George Weasley and Angelina Johnson are engaged.

On May 13, 2004, George and Angelina are married. Together, they renovate the rather small flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to make it more spacious and sustainable, by adding bedrooms, furniture, and other such homey adjustments; then, they move into their new living quarters over the shop.

On May 20, 2004, Ron discloses his desire to fulfill his ambition to become an Auror, and, with George's blessings, he commences to work alongside Harry at the Auror Office. Lee Jordan assumes Ron's post as assistant manager of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

On May 31, 2004, Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot are married.

On June 1, 2004, Bill and Fleur announce their second pregnancy.

On July 4, 2004, George and Angelina reveal to their family that they are expecting their first child.

On July 10, 2004, Harry and Ginny reveal to their family that _they_ are expecting _their_ first child.

On February 16, 2005, Dominique Gabrielle Weasley is born to Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley (née Delacour).

On March 23, 2005, Ron and Hermione are married, at long last. Thereafter, they move into a sprawling Victorian-style house in London.

On April 1, 2005, Fred Lee Weasley and James Sirius Potter are born to George Weasley and Angelina Weasley (née Johnson) and Harry Potter and Ginny Potter (née Weasley), respectively.

On April 29, 2005, Audrey Smith confesses to Percy, and his family, about her pregnancy—out of wedlock—with the former. They welcome her with open arms after her parents disinherit her.

On May 17, 2005, Percy and Audrey are married and resolve to remain living, for the time being, at the Burrow with Molly and Arthur.

On August 13, 2005, Hermione attains a high-ranking job at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic. Along with "Minister for Magic," Kingsley Shacklebolt, she proceeds to work towards eradicating various biased pure-blood laws.

On August 26, 2005, Alice Augusta Longbottom is born to Neville Longbottom and Hannah Longbottom (née Abbott).

On September 9, 2005, Ron and Hermione reveal that they are going to have their first child.

On November 8, 2005, Harry and Ginny publicize the news of their apparent second pregnancy.

On January 31, 2006, Molly Audrey Weasley is born to Percy Weasley and Audrey Weasley (née Smith).

On February 2, 2006, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is born to Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy (née Greengrass).

On February 15, 2006, Percy, Audrey, and little Molly move out of the Burrow, and into a modest, cozy house on the outskirts of Cornwall.

On June 7, 2006, Rose Monica Weasley is born Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley (née Granger).

On June 10, 2006, Frank Algernon Longbottom is born to Neville Longbottom and Hannah Longbottom (née Abbott).

On August 16, 2006, Albus Severus Potter is born to Harry Potter and Ginny Potter (née Weasley).

On September 1, 2007, Neville forsakes his profession as an Auror and progresses to serve as the Herbology professor in Hogwarts, as well as the "Head of Gryffindor House."

On September 1, 2007, Minerva McGonagall retires as "Headmistress of Hogwarts". She decides to remain living in her private rooms in the Hogwarts castle, feeling as though she could not be content anywhere else. Pomona Sprout takes her place as Headmistress. Neville Longbottom is named "Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts."

On November 10, 2007, Elizabeth Kristen Longbottom is born to Neville Longbottom and Hannah Longbottom (née Abbott).

On January 1, 2008, Louis William Weasley is born to Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley (née Delacour).

On March 3, 2008, Lucy Ginevra Weasley is born to Percy Weasley and Audrey Weasley (née Smith).

On March 24, 2008, Roxanne Matilda Weasley is born to George Weasley and Angelina Weasley (née Johnson).

On April 27, 2008, Hugo Wendell Weasley is born to Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley (née Granger).

On August 15, 2008, Lily Luna Potter is born to Harry Potter and Ginny Potter (née Weasley).

On September 1, 2009, Teddy Lupin commences his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

On December 18, 2010, Luna Lovegood returns to the United Kingdom—much to the delight of her five closest friends—after having completed her ten-year tour of the world; she immediately announces her engagement to Rolf Scamander.

On May 18, 2011, Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood are married.

On September 1, 2011, Victoire Weasley starts her first year at Hogwarts.

On September 21, 2013, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander are born to Rolf Scamander and Luna Scamander (née Lovegood).

On September 1, 2016, Dominique Weasley, Fred Weasley II, James Potter II, and Alice Longbottom II begin their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

On September 1, 2017, Albus Severus Potter proceeds his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with Molly Weasley II, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, and Frank Longbottom II.

On December 25, 2018, Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley are married.

On September 1, 2019, Elizabeth Longbottom, Louis Weasley, Lucy Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Hugo Weasley, and Lily Potter II start Hogwarts.

On August 24, 2023, Andromedora Ginevra Lupin is born to Ted Lupin and Victoire Lupin (née Weasley).

* * *

I made this mostly for my own personal benefit, but I've decided to publicize it as well. Feel free to leave a review/comment in the case that I have any generic mistakes on the following timeline.

Yours sincerely,  
Alohamora


End file.
